Anakin & Padmé Clouds are Coming
by Destined to Fall
Summary: Continued on from my last entry! You have to read 'Anakin & Padmé - The Wedding' first! Directly after Padmé and Ankain's first kiss as husband and wife. Getting caught in the rain is more fun then you think! And reflections of the past darken our heart


~~ = Anakin

++ = Padmé

**Anakin & Padmé – Clouds are Coming**

__________________________________________________

~~

The rain drops really started falling before we broke away again. We both stood in each others arms looking up into the stormy sky just letting the water pour down on us. Padmé licked droplets off my nose and then quickly pulled away from me a couple of feet. I moved back towards her and she took another few steps away. I looked at her, confusion evident on my face, and her mouth split into a giant grin. She started skipping and running around the courtyard and I following, chased after her. Just when I got close, she jumped into a pool of water that was quickly collecting and I lost her again as the water splashed all over me. We started laughing so hard...it was the best feeling ever! It was like going back to our childhoods when our greatest achievement was getting good and dirty in a giant puddle.

Finally I caught up with her and scooped her into my arms. I started parading around the fountains and flower beds scattered throughout the courtyard with Padmé draped over me. We continued laughing and giggling until it got very late and then we started trudging back to the cottage soaking wet. We must have look a sight; me in my official Jedi garb which was now hanging loosely off me, and my shoes bringing in great clumps of mud and Padmé still in her beautiful wedding dress which had now lost its original shape and her hair dripping wet and plastered to her face. Yet she had never looked so gorgeous to me. The housekeepers Teckla and Nandi didn't look too pleased with us as we passed them by which made us laugh even more.

But when I turned to look back, they were smiling and quietly laughing themselves in a loving way. I set Padmé down so that she could go find some dry clothes to get into and I did the same. As I was changing, I was floored again with the intensity of our situation. Our love was forbidden, yet it was so strong. If anyone ever found out about me and Padmé I would be expelled from the Jedi Order. All my life I'd dreamt about becoming a Jedi Knight, but now I dreamt of Padmé, she was my life, she was my everything.

**_Clouds are coming...   
The air gets heavy...  
Looks like trouble on a rainy day.   
Sun starts sinking...   
Can't see my shadow...  
Looks like trouble on a rainy day.   
Holes uncovered...   
Walls will crumble...   
All spells trouble on a rainy day. _**  
I decided to take my own advice and forget about it for tonight.

Tonight was our night, me and Padmé Skywalker....

I smiled at the sound of that.

~~

___________________________________________________________________

++

When I got to my room, I showered and changed into an evening gown my mother had sewn for me a couple of years back. I had always thought it was the most beautiful thing I owned and because of that, I had never worn it before this night. It changed from sky blue to violet depending on how the light shone upon its surface. The sleeves were long and flared out over my hands and the high neckline was traced with beautiful silver. My mother had spent long hours creating a perfect reflection of a tear for the cutout on the back. It too was also lined with the same silver trim.  I slipped on the handcrafted necklace Anakin gave me all those years ago and tucked it under my collar. I felt it resting near my heart and closed my eyes briefly, until a cold shiver brought me back to reality. I carefully shouldered a stunning shawl that matched the lucent patterns on my dress, and let it hang, following the lines of my body. It had been my mothers, part of her own wedding dress that she had given to me for when the time was right. I wish she could have known I was wearing it right now. _I wish she could know about everything._

I looked up at the wall clock and realized I had been in my room for quite a long time. Anakin must have changed and have been waiting for me for quite some time already! I just let my hair lay as it was, and it tumbled over my shoulders in dark, thick curls. I hurriedly fastened an intricately woven metal band around my head so that it lay nicely on my hair. I threw a last glance in my mirror and hurried out the door to stop dead in my tracks. Anakin had placed a bouquet of Naboo's native flower, the Athelia, at the foot of my door, and made a path leading down the hallway from its pedals. My heart skipped a beat and I was absolutely beaming as I started to follow the trail. I walked along as if I was in a blissful dream. I bent down and picked up some of the beautiful flowers and weaved them into my hair as I walked all over the cottage, past the dinning area, the sitting room, bedrooms and finally down a dimly lit hallway. The candle light was rapidly flickering and throwing shadows over the walls, but there was still enough light for me to recognize where I had been led to. The flowers stopped right outside of the last doorway confirming what I believed and my heart beat picked up again.

This was where Anakin had first poured out his heart to me. I remember ever last word he said to me. Every last detail of that night, a night not much different this one. I stood outside the door and reflected for a few minutes. It was really only a few days ago when we were last here, though it seems that years have flown by already.

_"From the moment I meet you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone buy when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I am to you the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over ... I can't breathe. I am haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything that you ask."_

I had tried so hard to put him off even when my heart felt it was tearing in too but in the end, it hadn't mattered.

_"It would destroy us."_

I hesitated a moment longer and then lifted my hand to the keypad and entered the room.

-------

It was the place we had been in just days ago, yet it was strange how completely different it seemed now. Anakin had lit a brilliant fire in the hearth that gave the room a very beautiful, warm glow and had littered that entire place with the same gorgeous pink and red flower pedals for the Athelia flower. Even the atmosphere had entirely changed. The room had lost it's sense of stiff and uncomfortable-ness and it had been replaced with the feelings of hope and love and wanting.

Anakin was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire, the flames almost licking his face, yet he looked to peaceful. His eyes were closed and I could see he was in deep mediation. As quietly as I could I crept over to where he was sitting and settled down beside him. I covered my face in mock concentration and just stared at him, waiting until he came back to me. It didn't take too long. He inhaled deeply and his eyes fluttered open. He looked over at my practiced face and burst out laughing! He grabbed me into a bear hug and nuzzled his face into my hair. His nose found one of the flowers and he sucked in its sweet vibrant scent.

"I see you found my flowers," he said slyly as he pulled his face away.

"How could I not?" I laughed. "They're so beautiful," I said more seriously, "And you are so darn cute!"

I pecked him lightly on his check that was quickly becoming a fine scarlet.

"Is that all I get?" he teased with a grin.

"Well I don't know..." I started, looking at him out of the corner of my eye mischievously.

I really can't keep a straight face! I pulled him in and then kissed him on the lips this time and again pulled away. He raised his eyebrows in question and added an adorable little half smile. I pulled him in once more and poured my heart out this time. It was so different from that first day up on the balcony. Then we were so hesitant, unsure, afraid. As much as my heart had been telling me it felt right, my mind had still been the stronger.

Now however, my mind knew it was right.

With the dull pounding of the rain on the windows, the warm dancing fire, the wonderful scent of the hundreds of flowers that were tucked into this room and Anakin...his lips on mine, everything in this moment felt right.

**_Clouds are coming...   
The air gets heavy...  
Looks like trouble on a rainy day._**

++

___________________________________________________________________

To be continued...


End file.
